


henry, short for harold

by insomnias



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Cliche, Dogs, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, v slight idk why im even calling it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnias/pseuds/insomnias
Summary: Every morning, Wen Junhui wakes up at five so he has time to get ready for school, make coffee, and sit on the window bench and wait for the cute boy that lives not too far up the street to walk by with his dog and his coffee. He walks by everyday at the same time, coffee in one hand and dog leash between the fingers of the other. Junhui thinks that maybe one day he’ll walk out and say hi, make it look like a coincidence.





	henry, short for harold

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is the first like,, real fic i've published n it's a writing style i've never used before ahhhh anyway thanks to cate for helping me w characters n plot n shit

Every morning, Wen Junhui wakes up at five so he has time to get ready for school, make coffee, and sit on the window bench and wait for the cute boy that lives not too far up the street to walk by with his dog and his coffee. He walks by everyday at the same time, coffee in one hand and dog leash between the fingers of the other. Junhui thinks that maybe one day he’ll walk out and say hi, make it look like a coincidence. Cute Neighbor is already turning back towards his house. Next time, Junhui tells himself, next time.

 

A month of next times pass before his mom tells him someone new got hired at her office and that she lives in the neighborhood, isn’t that exciting? She has a son a year or two younger than him. Another next time passes when Junhui notices cute neighbor has dyed his hair blonde. He thinks it looks good. Two more next times and his mom tells him they’re going over to her house for dinner that evening and to look nice. He tells her he always looks nice.

 

* * *

 

His dad rings the doorbell and they hear a dog bark somewhere inside. A lady opens the door with a smile and Junhui thinks she looks pretty, his mom says so. She tells them to come in, come in and to call her Melody. It suits her. She smiles at him and says she knows he doesn’t want to listen to the adults talk about work- not that he isn’t an adult, of course- and her son’s upstairs if he wants to go up there. Third door on the left. He thanks her and makes his way up the stairs, knocking on the third door on the left. Someone says to come in. He does. Cute Neighbor turns around and smiles at him. Junhui swears his heart skips a beat.

 

“Are you the son that’s a year or two older than me?” Cute Neighbor raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I prefer Jun or Junhui though.” Junhui smiles.

 

“Well, Jun, you can have a seat,” he gestures vaguely, “Wherever. I’m Hansol, by the way. That’s my dog, his name’s Henry, short for Harold.”

 

“What?” Jun laughs, taking a seat on his bed and petting Henry short for Harold.

 

“Oh!” Hansol spins his chair to face the bed. “So a few years ago, my now-best-friend-then-random-kid’s sister worked at PetSmart, right, and she had things to do, so she told her brother, Mingyu, to help us out. We found Henry and we loved him blah, blah, blah. Then it was time to name him. I said ‘Harry, short for Harold.’ He thought I said ‘Henry, short for Harold’ and wrote it down. We laughed so hard we ended up keeping the name and are still best friends to this day. Oh, we also call Henry ‘Henrald’ sometimes.” He laughs and thinks for a minute before saying, “I still don’t know why they let Mingyu work there. He gets  _ paid _ for that kind of shit now, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“I think that’s the best story for naming a dog I’ve ever heard.” Hansol laughs and Junhui thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

 

They get called for dinner and walk to the table, giggling and knocking their shoulders together. The two of them get along well. Their moms say so.

 

After dinner they go back up to Hansol’s room, laying next to each other and staring at the ceiling. Junhui looks over and sees Hansol, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. He looks beautiful and Junhui wants to kiss him. He pets Henry instead. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Junhui still wakes up just as early and sits on his window seat. Cute Neighbor-  _ Hansol _ \- walks by at the same time with Henry. This time, however, he isn’t holding a coffee. This is his chance, his next time. They’ve already talked, sure, but that was a conversation Hansol was obligated to have. Junhui wants to know everything about him. The best place to start is with coffee, he figures.

 

“Hey!” Hansol was on his way back to his house.

 

“Junhui! Hi!” Hansol smiles at him, a smile that makes his stomach flip inside out.

 

“I saw you walk by my house earlier, and I don’t know how you feel about coffee, or how you like it, so here’s just plain black. I’ll take it if you don’t want it, it’s no sweat, really. I already had some made, and-” he’s rambling. He knows. The way Hansol’s looking at him doesn’t help much, either.

 

“You’re a lifesaver, Jun. I left mine on the table, and Henry was too awake this morning. Thank you.” He accepts the coffee and takes a sip. “For future reference, I like my coffee super sweet. More sugar and creamer than actual coffee.” Junhui nods. “Again, thank you. So much, really.” He smiles again, and with a little wave he’s walking back to his house. Jun watches him go.

 

* * *

 

Hansol remembers his coffee the next day, and Junhui doesn’t think he needs to go out. He forgets his coffee the day after, though, and Junhui gives him some. Loaded with sugar and creamer. Hansol sighs when he tastes it. 

 

Hansol remembers his coffee the next couple of days before forgetting it again. He forgets it the day after and the day after that and everyday until Junhui is sitting on his porch, soft smile on his face and holding out a coffee that’s more sugar than coffee.

 

* * *

 

School comes to an end, and so does the coffee routine. It switches to a lemonade routine that’s closer to noon and more of a sit down and talk than anything else. They talk about the weather and what colleges they’re considering and how good Junhui’s mom’s lemonade is.

 

It starts getting too hot to sit outside so they move into Junhui’s room. He found it easier when Hansol was Cute Neighbor and not Hansol, the boy with the cute laugh and dumb jokes that smells like something Junhui can’t quite name but definitely knows from somewhere.

 

* * *

 

The first of many nights Hansol spends in Junhui’s bed is an accident. He stays for dinner and they watch a couple movies. He falls asleep with his head on Junhui’s shoulder and an arm around his waist.

 

The first night Junhui stays at Hansol’s house they get high. Rather, they shotgun because Junhui’s nervous. His lips tingle, his mouth is full of smoke, and his head feels fuzzy. Only one of the three is from the weed. Junhui learns a lot that weekend. Random things like how that smell on Hansol is, in fact, weed, Henry sleeps on the desk chair, being high makes everything feel a bit funny, and Hansol’s a really,  _ really  _ good kisser.

 

* * *

 

Junhui isn’t really sure when, exactly, but somehow they start calling each other’s parents mom and dad. He thinks it was when his mom asked Hansol how he was and told her that everything was good, mom. It made his heart swell and his mother laugh. 

 

The first time he called Melody mom it was raining, pouring even. He was standing on their doorstep and had hardly even knocked once before he was being pulled inside and scolded. She told him things he knew but liked to hear anyway. She asked him what he had to say for himself. He said he was sorry, mom. She smiled at him and told him to change before he catches a cold, and Hansol’s up there with Henry.

 

* * *

 

School starts up again and Hansol gets a boyfriend. His name is Joshua. He’s all soft eyes and soft smiles. Junhui wants to hate him, he really does, but he can’t. Not when Hansol looks at him like he hung the moon. Hansol asks if he likes him with a hopeful tone in his voice and a look in his eye that makes it seem like his opinion means the world. He says he thinks he’s great.

 

Three months later, Joshua has become a constant in Hansol’s life and Junhui wants no part in the way his chest aches and the way his palms itch.

 

Two months after that Hansol’s at his door with watery eyes and a runny nose. He has Henry and some weed with him. He makes Junhui promise not to hurt Joshua because it wasn’t his fault, he swears. Junhui nods and Hansol smiles softly.

 

* * *

 

Junhui decides to tell Hansol he’s in love with him on a Tuesday morning at 2:26AM. The next time they get high, so if it goes badly he can pretend it was the weed.

 

The next time they’re high it’s on a Saturday afternoon and Hansol’s parents are out of town. Junhui laying spread out on Hansol’s bed, and Hansol sitting up to look out of the window. Sunlight streams through the window and casts a warm glow around the room. The light makes it look as if Hansol has a halo, Junhui tells him so. Hansol laughs. 

 

“Hey, ‘Sol?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I love you.” The world feels like it stopped spinning. Junhui holds his breath and Hansol turns to face him.

 

“No shit? Like, no ‘I’m high’ bullshit?”

 

“No. None of that.” Hansol crawls over to him, squinting at him for a bit before leaning down to kiss him softly. Junhui ends up pulling away first, just to look at him. “I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I love you too.” Hansol kisses him again, tilting his chin up and kissing him deeper.

 

* * *

 

A week later they’re high again and Hansol’s head is in Junhui’s lap and he keeps reaching up to trace his face. Junhui kisses his fingers when they go over his lips and it makes them both giggle. 

 

“Jun, did I ever tell you why Joshua broke up with me?” Hansol sits up and leans on Junhui.

 

“No, I don’t believe you did.” He clenches his jaw and lets go of Hansol’s hand to squeeze his own.

 

“Well, he said it was because I was in love with someone else. I, at the time, thought he was crazy. I told him that and asked who the fuck else I’d be in love with. He was like ‘I can’t tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself.’ He kissed my forehead after, which was cute I guess. He wasn’t anything but sweet and understanding, that’s why I told you not to beat him up. You’re my best friend, I was sad, there was a direct cause to it… you would’ve.”

 

“Are things between you two good now?” Junhui relaxes and holds Hansol’s hand again.

 

“Things are great, actually. He has two boyfriends now, Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They seem happy. I hope they are, he deserves that.”

 

Junhui hums and kisses Hansol. Once, twice, three times before Hansol leans back and takes Junhui with him.

 

Minutes later, Hansol has a hand in Junhui’s hair and the other tangled in his sheets.

 

“That might be the hottest thing I have ever seen.  _ You _ might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, ‘Sol.” Junhui laughs and Hansol whines, burying his face in Junhui’s neck.

 

“Flattery gets you nowhere.”

 

“Yeah, maybe, but I guess degradation gets me the only place I wanna go- ow!” Hansol punches his side.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I’m gonna tell everyone, dude. Henrald! Guess what! Hansol came untouched! It was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life! Oh, you’re a dog. Sorry, I’ll translate. Woof woof, bark-” Hansol elbows him hard in the side.

 

“Don’t traumatize the dog, Jun.” Hansol pokes him and scoots closer. “I’m sleepy.”

 

“Yeah, I bet.” Junhui snorts and Hansol glares at him. “Wanna take a nap?” Hansol nods and Junhui kisses his forehead. “Love you.” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Love you too, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Years later and Hansol stops walking Henry by Junhui’s house and Junhui stops giving Hansol coffee on his porch. Instead, they walk hand in hand from their shitty apartment and down half a street to the dog park. Junhui and Hansol have their own dog now, his name is Harry. Junhui still makes the coffee because Hansol claims he does it better. They have a system that works without fail, perfected after years of domestic living. They have a shitty apartment, a cute dog and they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end it ibfhfdn so it's super cheesy Sorry n hmu on twitter !! @iIysoonwoo


End file.
